Larona
by budgiebird12
Summary: Pippin tells Denethor that Hobbits don't have songs suitable for his great halls. So where did he learn that beautiful song? That thought occured to me and a story grew out of it.


Hey there, I'd been thinking aout Pippin's 'Mist and Shadow' song, it didn't seem much like a hobbit's song, so I began to wonder where he'd learned it, and this story came springing out of my OC centered mind. So, I guess this is an insert, which I hear - on good authority- are the scum of the fanfiction world, I only pray you'll forgive me :)

---------

Pippin walked in lord Elrond's beautiful garden, listlessly kicking the fallen leaves about, he wished he had something to do.

Now that the council had decided to send the Ring to Mordor and who was to go with it, everyone was much too busy for a young Hobbit looking for some fun.

He'd been in Frodo's room where they'd all been discussing their journey and the trials that awaited them, Pippin had grown bored and fidgety, eventually grating on Merry's nerves enough to be kicked out.

So, he found himself walking alone in the inner garden. It was very beautiful, with flowers in unnamed colors that seemed to bloom all year long. And the whole place had a delectable scent, both like honeyed orange peels and the sharp smell of cinnamon.

He was exploring quite extensively the southern corner of the garden when he heard a soft sound on th wind. But it disappeared a second later. He froze and listened intently, yes, there it was: Someone was singing nearby.

He crept toward the source of the music, treading softly on the dead leaves and loam. He ducked under a low tree branch and saw a woman, she was obviously not an elf, the ear her odd, red hair was tucked behind was small and round.

She was sitting on a slab of rock overhanging a little gurgling creek, dabbing her toes in the water and holding her fine slippers in her hand.

Pippin, like some would, didn't think it was odd that there was a human woman here in Rivendell, he was just happy, here was someone he could talk to!

The singing was coming from her, it was a gentle, sad type of song, the kind that make you want to sniff whenever you hear it.

Pippin couldn't quite catch the words so he snuck closer with his silent steps, he caught the last faint line; "All shall fade..."

The notes ended with a long sigh.

Pippin ventured a step nearer, "Please, will you sing it again?" The girl spun abruptly and nearly dropped her shoes in the brook. She jumped to her feet, "lord Peregrin!" she curtsied quickly.

"Oh dear, I do believe you have me mistaken for someone else, I don't know a lord Peregrin," he grinned cheekily, "but I'm Pippin, nice to meet you."

The girl let out a little laugh, "Well met Pippin, I'm Larona." She curtsied again.

Pippin sat on the rock and patted the seat beside him invitingly. Larona hesitated a moment before sitting down.

They sat in silence a moment before Pippin requested to hear the song again, "the tune was nice, I'd like to hear the words."

Larona blushed pink, "Oh, I doubt you'd like it. They're nothing you'd be interested in, they have no place in your bright hall and happy times in the Shire. They're really just nonsense I made up."

"A songwriter are you? Let's hear it then..." He didn't address the bright halls comment, he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see them again.

"You certainly ask a lot of strangers, Lor-... Pippin. Very well." she took a deep breath before breaking out into the same haunting tune as before.

_Home is behind, _

_the world ahead, _

_and there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, _

_to the edge of night,_

_until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_cloud and shade, _

_all shall fade, _

_all shall fade..._

The last refrain of the song faded in the sill noon air, and Larona ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Well, you're a bit morbid, aren't you?" Pippin dead panned.

Larona surprised him by letting out a high, clear laugh, "Pippin, we need more of your kind around!"

And with that, any tension was broken.

They talked freely about anything and everything, he learned she had been found alone as a young child and allowed to live in Rivendell for these twenty years. She learned **everything** about him, seeing as he loved to talk and she loved to listen.

Their conversation dwindled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sunlight and the soft breeze.

Larona looked around at the golden leaves just beginning to fall and breathed deeply of the crisp autumn air, "This is my favorite retreat. I come here when I need to think." She looked out of the corner of her eye at the Hobbit beside her, "what drove you into my sanctuary, Pippin?"

"Boredom."

The way he said it caused a smile to break out over her face, she let out a low chuckle, "are you sure it wasn't others who drove you out? I seem to remember hearing about your great love of making mischief."

"It's not always my fault, trouble seems to follow me wherever I go."

She only chuckled again and they lapsed into silence. Larona submerged her feet in the chilly creek, Pippin tried, but found his legs were too short to reach, not for the first time he cursed his short stature.

"So, what drove you out here?" Pippin asked.

"Boredom."

Pippin cracked a grin, "a popular excuse today it seems."

the sat therefor a long time, talking and laughing about simple, light-hearted things. It was nice for Pippin to just chat, all his friends seemed to talk about was the journey or to debate over trivial things. But this human was happy enough to just talk.

The sun was much lower in the sky when Larona remembered herself and got to her feet, "Oh dear, I've neglected my chores, I must be off."

She curtsied very low, "lord Peregrin." He stated solemnly.

Pippin was about to protest the title when he saw the teasing look on her face. He bowed deeply, "lady Larona." He finished with a grand gesture of his hand.

Larona grinned broadly, then dashed off in the direction of the stables.

Pippin saw the position of the sun in the sky and noticed the growing shadows, "dinner time." He set off toward the kitchen with a merry gait, whistling cheerfully. His spirits were lifted now that he had someone to talk to when he was bored of his friends' company.

Or, more accurately, thrown out.

---------

I find I'm quite pleased with this, which is odd. So... make my day a little brighter; review!


End file.
